No pain, no gain
by ericandtris
Summary: For 16 years Amity has dealt with the ruckus known as Jacklyn and Jack Evans. Everyone's been waiting for the day they leave for Dauntless, they've been training for it since they could walk. They've been through hardship, but emerged on the other side together. They're fun, witty, and 100% Dauntless, what happens when Jackie meets Eric? Comments are helpful! I don't own Divergent!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own divergent and all rights belong to Veronica Roth

Chapter 1

Jacklyn Pov

"Wakey, wakey, Jackie, it's choosing day!"

I'm interrupted from my very peaceful sleep by none other than my brother, Jack, who is currently sitting on me.

I groan. "Fuck off." Shoving him off me.

I know what you're thinking, an Amity, cursing? What are the odds? Well, let me explain.

My name is Jacklyn Evans, but I prefer to be called Jackie, the arse who woke me up is my brother Jack. I'm pretty sure all of Amity hates us, because we cause lots of messes. We've had so much peace serum that we've developed an immunity to it, but no one needs to know that!

We've known from about the time we could talk that we were going to be Dauntless. Honestly, we started so many fights I can't even count them. Jack and I have always had each other's backs and always will.

Our mother and father were Dauntless, and out of all the places they could've defected, they chose Amity. I still don't know why to this day. Our dad and mom knew that we wouldn't want to stay, so they taught us how to fight, throw knives, and shoot guns.

But, 2 years ago, they couldn't anymore, and I still remember that day vividly, it's engraved in my mind.

 _2 years ago_

" _Jackie, JACKIE! Wake up!" I jolt upwards to Dad shaking my shoulders._

 _I mumble. "What's going on?"_

 _He grabs my hand and pulls me out of bed. "Jackie, c'mon there's been a fire, we have to go."_

 _As he pulls me out, I see mom taking Jack out of the bedroom too._

 _I notice the blazing flames, starting to engulf the house, and panic fills my veins._

 _Jack starts to yell. "No, no, mom!"_

 _I turn back and see a piece of the roof fell on mom._

 _I rush forward but Dad pulls me back. "No, Jackie, take Jack and go outside, we'll be fine, I love you."_

 _What?_

" _No, no, no, dad I won't leave you, what if you won't make it?"_

 _Dad just smiles at me. "I will honey."_

 _Jack and I begrudgingly run out of the house, and not even one second later, the whole house collapses._

 _We both scream. "No! Mom, Dad!"_

 _I've never felt more helpless in my life._

I fall off my bed, and land on the floor hard. "Ouch! Why did you have to push me off the bed? I was so comfortable!"

He smirks at me. "Payback. And I was trying to get your attention for five minutes. You okay?"

I nod. "Just thinking about mom and dad. Do you think they'd be proud of us?"

Jack sadly smiles. "I know they would be. You know I love you right?"

I smile. "Of course, I do, and I'll always love you, no matter what happens."

He grins. "Aww, Jackie!"

I scoff. "Ok, let's stop now, I hope you're not getting all amity on me now?"

He puts his hand over his heart and gasps. "Jackie, how dare you? I am Dauntless through and through."

I playfully shove him. "Yeah, I think I've realized that by now."

He widely smiles. "I'll let you get dressed now."

We planned that we'd wear Dauntless clothing under our Amity ones.

We both have tattoos, the one that we share is an arrow, because that's when we were competing to see who could shoot an apple off our parent's heads. Mine is on the inside of my arm and Jack's is on his shoulder blade.

I have the words "Pain is just temporary, if you give up, it becomes eternal," on my back, along with my parent's name. On my ankle, I have "be brave," written.

I also have a bellybutton piercing, but when I get to Dauntless, I'll get more.

I put on a black crop top, skinny ripped jeans, and put on my black feather necklace that my mom gave me.

Over it, I put on a yellow long dress, god, I hate bright colors, they're such an eyesore.

I glance at the mirror and see my mother's green and hazel eyes looking back at me. I only got my dark hair and smile from my dad.

I walk outside and see Jack already waiting for me. "Ready?"

I smirk. "You know it! Race ya to the train?"

Jack smirks now. "It's on, sis."

I take off running, pumping my legs, pushing myself as far as I can, I am determined to beat Jack.

We only get an hour to hold it over the other, because otherwise, we probably would've ripped each other's head off.

There's no way I'm letting him win.

Before I know it, I've reached the train tracks, and Jack is only a couple feet in front of me.

 _C'mon you can do it._

I push every ounce of energy I can, and I wind up in front of Jack, but not by much.

I see the train rushing towards us, I push myself to go as fast as I can, and I reach the handle and swing myself in.

Seconds later, Jack joins me, with a pout on his face. "Nice, but next time I'll win."

I scoff. "Are you sure about that, because looks like I already beat you, so no reason why I can't do it again."

He glares at me. "Your one hour starts now."

I grin widely. "I can't believe you lost to a girl!"

He groans. "You're going to pull that card, seriously?"

I smile. "Yup! Oh, and because I won, I get to sleep until we reach the choosing ceremony."

He sarcastically smiles. "Great! I just love not sleeping. Thanks!"

I shrug. "It's not my fault you lost."

He rolls his eyes. "Go to sleep, maybe, for once, I'll get a minute of peace and quiet."

I nod. "You wish."

With that, I close my eyes, and listen to the wind, letting it soothe me to sleep.

I feel someone shaking my shoulders, I open my eyes and see its Jack.

I mumble. "That was fast."

He nods. "Yeah, c'mon we got to jump here, we don't want to ruin the surprise, now do we?"

I nod in agreement.

I push myself to the back of the train and jump off, landing perfectly. I turn and see Jack landed with no difficulty as well.

We walk silently and quickly through the Factionless section, averting our eyes from them.

In no time, we make it to the building where the choosing ceremony takes place.

Looks like they've already let everyone in, we briskly walk to our section and take a seat next to each other.

Jack and I make small talk, until the Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton, clears his throat, basically telling all of us to shut up.

I never liked Marcus, on his visits to Amity, something always felt off about him, it was a gut feeling,

The second Marcus starts talking, Jack and I exchange glances.

I whisper. "This is going to be boring as hell, isn't it?"

Jack nods his head in agreement.

I don't think I can sit here and listen to him drone on and on, so I tune him out.

"Jack Evans."

Hearing Jack's jolts me out of my day dream, that went fast.

I squeeze his hand, and Jack gets up. He takes the knife, and smoothly cuts his hand, and walks to the Dauntless bowl, letting his blood drip into it without a second thought.

The Dauntless start shouting and clapping loudly.

He walks to the Dauntless section and sits down, there aren't any gasps from amity, they all knew this was coming.

"Jacklyn Evans."

This is it.

I walk down the stairs and grab the knife, cutting my hand, and like Jack, I let my blood drip onto the Dauntless bowl and walk away without a second thought.

Once again, there are no gasps, only deafening applause.

I smile at Jack. "I can't wait to start our new life!'

He whispers. "Me too, Jackie, me too."

Very quickly, the choosing ceremony ends, and Jack and I know what's happening next, frankly, we can hardly wait.

We grin at each other once all the other Dauntless take off and start running up the stairs.

I smirk. "Race you there?"

Jack nods. "You know it."

We take off running, there's no way Jack is going to beat me.

Running as fast as I can, I notice that we've already passed the transfers and dauntless-born and are at the front.

We didn't miss the surprised looks we got and the annoyed ones.

I see the train coming up and I glance at Jack and I see pure determination on his face.

I push myself as hard as I can, and I can almost get my fingers around the handle.

 _C'mon, you've done this hundreds of times._

I put all the strength I have, and I manage to grab the railing and I swing myself in.

I smirk at Jack. "Well, well, well looks like I won again."

He glares at me. "Shut it, bitch."

I laugh. "Love you too, dipshit."

He rolls his eyes. "Next time."

I scoff. "Whatever you say, dear brother."

We hear someone clear their throat.

We turn our heads to them, and see the other Dauntless.

"How'd you guys get in here?" a Dauntless asks.

Jack and I shrug. "We like running."

The Dauntless guy nods. "I'm Uriah, dauntless-born initiate. Next to me is Marlene and Lynn."

They both nod at us, but I can see they appreciate it that we made it first and we are transfers.

I nod. "I'm Jackie and that's Jack."

Uriah grins. "Nice to meet you guys, I have a feeling you'll make it here."

I grin. "I'd be hurt if you didn't think I'll make it."

Jack glares at me. "Hey, you know, your dear brother, is standing right here."

I laugh. "Yeah, I know."

He rolls his eyes. "Bitch."

"Dipshit."

"Dumbass."

"Jackass."

"Shitass."

"Twat."

"Motherfucker."

"Asshat."

Uriah interrupts us. "How do you guys know that many curse words, I thought you came from Amity?"

Jack and I both burst out laughing. "Everyone there hated us, we always got into fights, and got so much peace serum we have an immunity to it."

Uriah raises his eyebrow. "No Shit?"

Jack and I confirm at the same time. "No shit."

Uriah laughs. "I like you guys!"

I scoff and flip my hair. "Why wouldn't you? We're perfect."

Uriah grins. "You're cocky."

I smirk "Mine's bigger than yours."

He looks shocked. "Did you just make a dick joke?"

I shrug. "Damn straight."

Uriah grins. "Time to jump off!"

Jack and I high five each other, we didn't even have to speak to bet who's going to land without stumbling.

We go to the back of the train, run, and push ourselves as far as we can jump.

I land without stumbling and see Jack did the same.

I pout. "Damn it, tie."

He grins. "Well I didn't lose this time."

I glare at him. "This time."

Uriah comes up next to me, and slings his arm over my shoulder. "Damn, you guys are good."

I grin. "Thanks, Uri?

He looks confused. "Uri?"

I shrug. "I felt like giving you a nickname."

He nods, guess he doesn't mind.

I suddenly feel Uriah tense, I'm about to question him, but then I look to the guy in front of me.

Hot damn.

He's muscular with tattoos and multiple piercings, and has his blond hair gelled back.

He smirks. "2 Amity's we'll see how long you last."

Damn. Why do the hot ones always have to be total assholes?

I'm about to open my mouth when Uri steps down on my foot.

I glare at him. "What the actual fuck was that for?"

The guy grins. "Amity's got a mouth."

I glare at him. "I'm not Amity, I'm not a fucking hippie either, who sings around the campfire, because that's total bullshit."

He glares coldly at me. "I'd watch that mouth of yours, it's going to get you into trouble."

With that the asshole leaves.

Uriah looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I question.

"Jackie, that's Eric, he's a Dauntless leader, and can make your life living hell, that's why I stomped on your foot."

I shrug. "I'm not afraid of him."

Uri looks surprised. "Trust me when I tell you, you should."

I look around and see that the train has left, the transfers look like they're about to shit themselves and the Dauntless-born look happy.

I turn around and see that Eric and someone else are standing on the ledge of the roof.

The other person introduces himself. "Initiates, my name is Max, and I am the head leader. Next to me is Eric and he is another leader. I would advise you to not get on our bad sides. I do not tolerate cowards, this is Dauntless, and we are warriors! Now, the first step to overcoming that is right behind me."

What does he mean by that?"

"To get into Dauntless initiation, you'll jump off this ledge. Transfers, you have the honors of going first."

"Is there water?"

"What? We'll die!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

If they think like this they're never going to make it.

Jack and I exchange glances.

"Me." We both say at the same time.

"Oh look, the hippies are going first!" Some Cander smart-ass says.

With that, I pull my dress over my head, revealing the Dauntless clothing, and I see Jack did the same, showing off our figures.

I glare at him. "I'm not a damn hippie, smart-ass, so could you shut up before I shut you up."

He very wisely shuts his mouth.

Max gestures for us to climb onto the ledge.

I do, but turn to face the initiates and I get confused looks.

"Oh, look she's going to chicken out!" the same Candor says, he's going to get a lesson from me.

Jack and I both yell. "Fuck you!" and we jokingly salute Eric and Max.

We flip off the building, doing somersaults and we land onto something hard.

A net, of course.

Some guys reaches his hand out. "Dauntless?"

I shrug. "Nope, we are both Amity."

He looks shocked at that. "Names?"

"Jack and Jackie."

He yells. "First jumpers, Jackie and Jack!"

Then by surprise, all the Dauntless come out of the shadows and shout and clap.

I grin widely and notice Jack doing the same.

I hear a scream, and it sounds like a girl, wait no, I take it back, it's Uri.

After Uri goes I don't really pay much attention to who jumps after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackie Pov

One by one, the initiates jump off the roof, and each one screams as loud as they possibly can.

The guy who held his hand out to me starts speaking. "Initiates listen up, my name is Four and- "

Seriously, his name is Four?

I interrupt him. "Like the number? What, number 1 through 3 were taken?"

Four glares at me. "Close your mouth, smart-ass."

I don't answer him.

He narrows his eyes. "Don't just stand there, answer me."

I grin. "You told me to shut my smart-ass mouth."

The rest of the initiates start to snicker, but one glare from Four shuts them up.

Four closes the distance in front of us. Damn, he's taller than me, but only by a couple inches, I'm 5'9.

He basically spits out at me. "I'd advise not to get smart with me, because I don't appreciate that."

I grin and mockingly salute him. "Yes, sir!"

He leans closer and yells in my ear. "If you think you're so tough, why don't you fight Six."

He motions his head towards to the short, blonde girl next to him.

She doesn't look like much, but then again, I shouldn't underestimate her, she is Dauntless after all.

I smirk. "Gladly."

He glares at me. "If you lose, you're factionless, is that clear?"

I laugh at him. "Who ate your bowl of sunshine this morning, thundercloud? Oh, and by the way, acting like a dick won't make yours any bigger!"

I see Eric walk up and he smirks. "Good comebacks, too bad you won't last here too long."

I glare at him. "Your ass must get jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth."

Eric yells. "Get in the ring, now!"

I smirk and raise my hands in mock surrender. "Calm down, I'm going."

In the background, I see Uri and Jack giving me looks of encouragement.

Six smirks at me. "You're really going to regret talking back to both of them."

I glare at her. "Not my fault nature wanted them to be dicks."

At that comment she lunges towards me, but I see it was a fake out move.

She brings her leg up ready to kick me, but I grab it and twist her body, letting her fall onto the floor.

I let her get up, I'm not that cruel to kick someone when they're down.

I fake a punch to her ribs, and at the last second, I aim for her jaw and knock her out cold.

I lean down and check her pulse, she's fine, just knocked out.

I turn around and see all the initiates except from my brother and Uri have their jaws hanging open.

I smirk. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies."

Four runs up and scoops up Six in his arms, they're probably together.

He spits out at me. "Good job, you won."

I nod and whisper. "Sorry for knocking out your girlfriend, I don't want to be factionless."

He looks at me with shock. "Don't worry, I won't say a word about you guys."

He nods and leaves with Six in his arms.

Eric narrows his eyes towards me and my brother.

"Well, I think after Amity's show of bravery we can start our tour, Lauren take it away. "

I turn and walk away, along with all the other initiates, but Eric stops me from leaving.

Jack gives me a worried look. I mouth, " _I'll be fine."_

He nods, and wordlessly leaves with everyone else.

Eric turns to me. "You've fought before, and I assume your brother has too. Explain."

God, who stuck a stick up his ass.

He glares at me. "I said that out loud didn't I."

He nods and gestures for me to explain.

I shrug. "Do you happen to know who Maverick and Nat Evans were?"

He nods. "Weren't they some of the greatest Dauntless ever, but they transferred to Amity?"

I nod. "They were, until they died in a fire two years ago. I'm over it, it's done now, I can't go back and change the past."

I continue on. "Jack and I always knew that we were going to be Dauntless, so our parents trained us."

He looks at me with a questioning look. "Were you the loud and problematic Amity twins that Johanna always talked about?"

I nod. "Everyone pretty much hated us, and that's saying something because its Amity. Johanna got annoyed because she used so much peace serum on us, but we've developed an immunity to it."

He sighs. "Since you've trained basically all your life, both of your skills probably align with the Dauntless-born."

I shrug. "Possibly, but I don't know their skill levels."

He nods. "I'll talk to Max about it, and a fair warning Jackie, don't talk back to me."

He called me Jackie, not Amity.

I grin. "Can't make any promises."

He rolls his eyes and with that I walk out, but then realize I have no idea where I'm going.

I hear Eric sigh behind me. "You have no idea where you're going, I'll just show you the dorms, Pit, and Chasm and send you on your way."

I nod in agreement.

We walk silently, and he leads me to a door marked as the dorms.

Eric mutters. "These are the dorms, you'll share with the guys too, don't complain about it."

I smirk. "I wasn't going to, I'm very familiar with the male anatomy."

Eric rolls his eyes. "You're going to be a pain in the ass, aren't you?"

I grin and put my hand over my heart. "Me? A pain in the ass? Why would you ever think that?"

Eric groans. "You'll come back to the dorms after dinner, to get clothes and claim your bunks. Curfew is at 9:00 and you have to be up everyday at 6:00 to train. Four and Six train the transfers and from time to time I'll be there. Lauren trains the Dauntless-born."

I nod, and Eric leads me to somewhere else.

As we're walking I hear the noise of rushing water becoming louder and louder, until we reach it.

He leads me to a narrow walkway above it.

Eric starts talking again. "This is the Chasm, many have died from the jump off of it, and no one has ever survived it, so don't think you will. I would steer clear from here, if I were you."

I nod, and he leads me the last place.

As we walk into it, it looks like a huge underground cavern, filled with stores, and people.

"This is the Pit, if you want tattoos, piercings, clothing, and food you can get it here. I would assume you already have tattoos because you have a bellybutton piercing."

I grin. "Thanks for the tour."

He smirks. "Not like I had a choice."

I mumble. "You always have a choice."

Like I could've stayed in the house and saved my mom and dad, instead of leaving, and letting them die.

Eric looks at me, puzzled. "What was that initiate?"

I shake my head and as I'm scanning the room, I see Uri and Jack sitting with Four, who looks annoyed. Time to make his day even worse.

I wave goodbye at Eric and make my way towards them.

I tap on Jack's shoulder. "Scoot over, asshat."

Jack looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes. "Of course, my princess."

I grin widely. "That's what I like to hear!"

Four glares at me. "Why are you here?"

I smirk. "It's because you're so approachable, like a bed of nails."

Four narrows his eyes. "Watch it."

I nod. "Oh, and where's Six?"

Four turns rigid. "She's still in the infirmary, thanks to you."

What? My punches aren't that hard, she should've woken up by now.

My eyes go wide. "What? I thought she'd wake up immediately, I didn't mean to hurt her badly."

Four expression softens by a millimeter. "She'll be fine, just really pissed at you, but I don't think she'll be the end of your worries, now that you've insulted Eric."

I furrow my eyebrows. "He didn't seem that bad."

Four just smirks. "You'll see."

Jack changes the conversation. "Anyway, what happened after I left you with Eric."

I whisper so only he can hear. "He asked how I knew how to fight, and assumed you knew too. He also warned me about talking back."

Jack nods his head.

Uri looks at me. "I almost forgot! You have to try this."

He holds up a piece of cake. "This, gentlemen- "

I glare at him. "And ladies!"

Uri laughs at me. "I don't see any ladies in front of me."

I glare at him but he continues on. "This is the best thing in the whole entire world, Dauntless cake!"

Jack takes a piece first, and he closes his eyes just savoring the cake.

He gives a piece to me, and the second I put it in my mouth, I feel pure bliss.

I look at him speechless. "I love this, where can I get more."

He points at the line and we both notice that only one piece is left over.

I quickly jump out of my seat, but I see Uri is in front of me.

I run as fast as I can, and launch myself onto him, making him fall face-forward onto the ground. I grab his arms and cross them on his back, effectively pinning him down.

I get up quickly and run up to the line and I snatch the last piece, and stuff it all into my mouth.

Uri looks like he's about to cry and murder me at the same time.

"Did you just take all the cake there was left over?"

I shrug. "Whoops?"

Defeated, he walks over to his seat, sits down, and puts his head onto the table.

I look at Four with a questioning look.

He shrugs and pushes his remaining cake in front of Uri.

I tap on his shoulder, and he slowly lifts his head up, but then sees the Dauntless cake in front of him.

I swear, his whole face lights up. "I missed you! I can't live without you! You're the love of my life!"

What?

I furrow my eyebrows together. "Uri, who are you talking to?"

He gives me a confused look. "Obviously the cake."

I'm pretty sure Uri could belong in Amity.

I look at Four. "Can we get tattoos and piercings now?"

He shrugs. "Go for it."

"Jack do you want to come with me?"

He nods.

We walk silently, I remember where to get tattoos and piercings and within no time we are there.

I see a woman at the front desk, with multiple tattoos and dark hair.

"Hey, I'm Jackie and that's Jack, do you think we can get some piercings and tattoos?"

She turns around and nods. "I'm Tori, and weren't you guys the Amity twins who jumped first?"

I tilt my head. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

She laughs. "Are you kidding me? Two amity transfers, jumping first, and wearing black, of course I'm going to hear it."

Jack and I both laugh, and he say's he'll go first.

Jack decides to get a tongue piercing and that's it.

I've always wanted to be Dauntless and I'm going to look the part.

"Can I get a tongue piercing, a lip ring, nose piercing, and some ear piercings?"

She nods and five painful minutes later she's done, and it looks great!

"Can I also get flames behind my ear, and the Dauntless symbol on my ribcage?"

The flames are a tribute of how my parents died.

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure, the ribs are one of the most painful places to get a tattoo?"

I nod. "I'm sure."

I grab Jack's hand, and by the time Tori is done, I think I cut off all the circulation on his hand.

Whoops.

We thank Tori and make our way to the dorms, and see most of the initiates are there.

When we walk in, they all stop what they're doing and just gape at us.

This time Jack speaks out. "Could you stop staring? Have you never seen a fucking Amity in Dauntless before?"

I high-five Jack when they go back to what they were doing, but this time they're silent.

Jack and I grab beds next to each other at the front of the room, and go up to the table with our uniforms on it.

We each grab a leather jacket, combat boots, sweatpants, and some t-shirts. I grab a pair of leggings, though.

We settle into the bed, and close our eyes.

Jack has no trouble falling asleep, even though everyone is crying, me, well I'm getting pissed off, I need my sleep.

I'm trying to close my eyes and fall asleep, but it's just not working out.

I get up, put my shoes and a jacket on, and walk out of the dorms.

I walk around for a little, and I find myself at the Chasm.

I lean against the railing, and listen to the sounds of rushing water.

The Chasm is surprisingly, calming, just looking out into nowhere.

"I really hope you're not going to jump off already, you showed so much promise."

Of course, Eric has to be here.

I scoff. "Calm your tits, I'm not suicidal. I just wanted some peace and quiet and that obviously wasn't happening in the dorms. The sleep fairy wasn't coming to take me away."

Eric laughs. "That's a new one, the sleep fairy."

I turn to look at Eric. "Why are you out here, really?"

He sighs. "I couldn't sleep either."

I grin. "Troubles in sleep wonderland?"

He laughs. "Are you sure you're normal?"

I smirk. "Normal is boring."

He smiles. "Damn straight it is."

I yawn. "I think I'll go back now, thanks for keeping me company."

He nods. "Anytime Jackie."

I grin. "What happened to Amity?"

He shrugs. "You're anything but Amity. By the way, nice piercings they suit you."

I nod. "Thanks."

I start making my way back to the dormitory, I really hope they stopped crying.

As I'm walking back I see Four and Six making out, against the wall.

I smirk. "Hey guys, doing some addition?"

They immediately separate and stop, both of their hair is messed up, and they're panting hard.

I look at Six. "I already figured it out, and I won't tell anyone. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for knocking you out, I honestly didn't know how strong my punch was."

She softens. "Yeah, I could tell when you let me get up, instead of kicking me, that you believe in honest fights."

I nod. "I do."

Four looks at me. "What are you doing up anyway?"

I sigh. "Everyone was crying, and I couldn't sleep, so I went to get some air. I was on my way back now."

I wiggle my eyebrows. "Have fun you guys! Always remember to use protection!"

They both groan and give me the middle finger.

I return their friendly gesture and walk back to the dorms.

I walk in and see everyone is asleep, thank god.

I take off my jacket, pants, and shoes, leaving me in my underwear and a long shirt on.

I crawl into the covers and I let sleep take me away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jackie Pov

Smack! Smack!

I open my eyes and see Four hitting my bed, with a metal rod, wearing an evil grin on his face.

Ass. He knows exactly what he's doing.

"Initiates, get up! Be ready in five minutes and meet us at the training room!"

I stumble out of bed, and the initiates stare at me, the guys with lust and girls with jealous glances.

Oh right. I'm not wearing any pants.

I see Jack giving everyone a cold glare.

I roll my eyes. "Stop eye fucking me, my eyes are up here!"

Jack yells. "If you guys don't stop staring at her, you're never going to see anything ever again!"

The guys avert their eyes and start to get ready.

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack grumbles. "Could you sleep with pants next time?"

I smirk. "Fine."

I quickly put on my ripped jeans, my V-neck, combat boots, and my black feather necklace.

I see Jack waiting for me, I join him while putting my hair up into a ponytail.

Jack touches my tattoo behind my hair and smiles sadly. "Nice tattoo."

I nod. "Thanks. Want to warm up and race to the training room?"

Jack smirks. "On three?"

Jack counts. "1, 2- "

He takes off running at two, cheater!

I groan. "Damn it!"

I take off running, rounding each corner, and skidding as I go. I'm pushing my legs as fast as they can go but Jack is still in front.

If Jack wins he's going to bother me for an hour, oh god.

I recognize where we are, and I know we are really close to the training room.

I break out into full-out sprinting, giving it everything I've got, but I see Jack is doing the same.

Jack runs up to the training room door, opens it, and runs into the room.

I make it into the room a couple seconds later.

I glare at Jack. "Damn it. I would've won if you didn't cheat!"

Jack laughs. "Oh, dear sister, you know I don't fight fair."

"Next time." I promise.

I hear someone clear their throat.

I turn around and see its Four and Six.

I smirk. "Someone looks to be in a better mood than yesterday, I wonder why that is?"

Six and Four glare at me. "Sprint 10 laps now!"

Seriously 10 laps? That's it?

I smirk. "Getting touchy are we now?"

Four shouts. "Get going initiate."

I laugh. "Aye, aye!"

I start sprinting my laps and notice the initiates filing into the room one by one.

This is going to be fun, they're going to crack so fast.

As I'm nearing my 7th lap I see Eric walking in, and I mockingly salute him.

Eric groans. "What did her smart-ass mouth earn her now?"

Six smirks. "She has to sprint 10 laps, she's on her 7th."

Four yells. "By the way, I forgot to tell you, you only have 3 minutes out of your 8 to run three more laps and if you don't, well you just earned yourself 10 more!"

Ass.

I push myself harder, I'm not going to satisfy Four by not making it in time.

 _Breathe. In and Out. In. Out. In. Out._

I'm almost there, a couple more feet.

"10!" Four shouts.

I smirk I haven't even broken a sweat. "Thanks for the warm-up, Four!"

He rolls his eyes.

Eric faces the initiates. "There's three stages of initiation, after each stage some of you will be eliminated and become factionless. Only 10 of all the initiates will become Dauntless members."

Some girl whines "What? We weren't told that! If I knew- "

Four glares at her. "You can leave now."

"What!?" she cries out.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, leave, you're factionless. You have ten minutes to leave or we will escort you out ourselves."

That was harsh, but if she's not going to make it anyway, there's no point in her staying.

The girl rushes out of the room, crying.

Eric continues. "The first thing we'll teach you is how to throw knives."

I let out a quiet laugh. I've always been a little better than Jack at knives.

Eric glares at me. "Something funny?"

Oh, he heard me.

I smirk. "Nope."

Eric raises a pierced eyebrow. "Are you sure, because something definitely looked like it was funny."

I shrug. "I'm sure."

Eric starts again. "Four will show you the correct stance and form for throwing a knife, so pay attention."

I whisper under my breath to Jack. "You're going down."

Jack rolls his eyes. "I think you are, sis."

I don't really pay attention to Four showing us the correct stances.

When he's done Four tells us to go grab some knives and start throwing.

I eagerly grab 4 knives and walk over to my station.

I turn to Jack. "Ok, here are the rules for each knife that you get in the center you move 5 big steps backward, and if you don't make it you move 2 forward. Whoever is the farthest wins."

Jack grins. "Let the best Dauntless win."

We shake hands and get into our knife throwing stance.

I pull my arm back and throw forward, releasing the knife.

 _Thunk!_

I lands in the center, sticking, so I move five steps backward. I notice Jack doing the same.

I grab the second and swiftly throw it, landing in the center once again.

My grin quickly turns into a pout when I notice Jack had also gotten it on the center.

I take 5 more steps backward, grab the knife, and quickly throw it, landing in the center yet again.

I look to Jack's board and see he also landed it in the center, one last knife to go.

I take 5 huge steps backwards.

I grab the last knife, pull my arm back and release the knife, landing in the center yet again.

I see Jack hasn't thrown his knife yet.

I grin. "Why haven't you thrown your knife yet? Are you afraid to lose to a girl and better yet your sister?"

He glares at me. "No I'm not so shut up."

I creep up to him just as he's about to throw, and I blow in his ear, causing his knife to land just outside the center.

Jack glares at me. "Damn it, Jackie!"

I grin widely. "Karma's a bitch, you should know that!"

Our banter stops when we notice no one else is throwing or talking.

Eric is the first one to break the silence. "Did I say you could stop throwing initiates? Jackie and Jack come with me."

Everyone looks at us with fearful eyes, it's not like Eric is going to murder us, right?

Jack and I follow Eric out of the room, and he leads us to another room, but it has digital dummies on the wall.

Eric faces us. "I assume you guys know the correct places to seriously damage or kill someone."

We nod.

"These are digital dummies, when you finish, we'll add up your score based on the red zones, yellow zones, and green zones you get. The red zones are all major arteries or the heart. The yellow is the shoulder, or stomach. The green are the legs or the upper arms. You have 10 seconds before the target moves."

I laugh. "Prepare to lose."

Jack scoffs. "I think you're talking about yourself."

Eric interrupts. "Get started."

Jack takes one side of the room and I take the other.

I quickly grab a knife, pull my arm back, and swiftly release it. The knife got the heart.

I repeat that and before I know it I run out of knives, and I see each one landed on the target's heart.

I look over at my time and see that it took me 91 seconds for 19 targets.

Not bad.

At 102 seconds Jack finishes and he gets only two yellow, but the rest is red.

I smirk. "So, Jack, I definitely lost, didn't I?"

He rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

I feign innocence. "Me? Shut up? I have an hour to brag about it."

Jack mutters. "Not before I kill you."

I put my hand over my heart. "You would do that to your poor, innocent, unsuspecting sister?"

Jack scoffs. "You're anything but that."

Eric clears his throat. "Is this all you guys do?"

We both shrug. "Pretty much, we're twins, what are you going to expect, of course we'll bicker." We answer at the same time.

Eric looks freaked out. "Never do that again. You guys are weird."

Jack and I both answer. "We know."

Eric glares at us and we burst out laughing. "You guys seriously are weird, no one dares to laugh when I glare at them."

I smirk. "We both know you're just a big teddy bear underneath the Dauntless leader façade."

Eric smirks. "Do you now?"

We both nod.

Eric yells at the top of his lungs, shocking us. "Drop and give me 100! Now!"

I smirk. "I'll be done before you Jack."

We drop down and I start doing push-ups as fast as I can.

 _97, 98, 99, 100!_

I jump up, but I sadly see that Jack was done before me.

I frown. "Damn it! How many did I lose by?"

Jack's grin only grows wider. "10."

I purse my lips together. "I still beat you with knives."

Jack retorts back. "And I beat you with push-ups."

I smirk. "I beat you to the train."

Jack glares at me. "You just broke the hour rule."

I smirk. "Did I now?"

He runs forward and tackles me to the ground.

We roll around together, but then I shove Jack off of me. "Get your fat ass off of me."

Jack smiles. "It's all muscle."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, fat ass."

Eric clears his throat. "Time for lunch, try not to kill each other please, it'll mean more paperwork for me."

I grin. "I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

I take off running and yelling. "Dauntless cake, here I come!"

I hear someone yell. "Dauntless cake, what? The love of my life, here I come!"

Of course, its Uri, before I know it, he's running alongside me.

We run into the cafeteria and I spot the Dauntless cake.

I smile widely and yell. "There's the cake!"

Uri yells. "I see you, my love!"

We probably look like lunatics.

I quickly run up to the line and grab three slices, two for me, and one for Jack.

Yes, I know, I'm crazy, but what's life without a little crazy?

I sit down, and I basically inhale the cake in all of two seconds.

I look to my right and see Uri has already done the same.

I'm hungry for more Dauntless cake but I don't want to get up.

I look to my left and see Jack hasn't eaten his slice yet.

When he's distracted, I quickly grab his piece and snarf It down, making it disappear in seconds.

Jack looks back at his plate and then at me, his plate, me, his plate, and me.

He gets up, grabs another slice, and sits down.

Jack looks at me and says quietly. "If you do that again, it'll be the last thing you do."

I think I'll do it again.

I grab his slice and quickly eat it, swallowing hard.

Jack looks at me, with no emotion on his face.

Oh Shit.

I quickly get out of my seat and start running for my life.

I hear Jack yelling. "Run all of you want! I will find you and avenge my love! My cake will not go down silently!"

I hear running footsteps after me, I run faster and swerve to avoid people walking by.

I run to the one place I can think of, the training room.

I almost fall, as I round the corner to reach the training room. I quickly open the door and go inside quickly.

Jack yells again. "How dare you eat my dauntless cake, Jackie! You're going to regret that by the time I find you!"

I run to the back of the training room and I see Jack enter.

Jack yells in triumph. "I told you I'd find you! My cake's death will not go unavenged!"

I hold my hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to?"

Jack laughs and runs towards me.

He launches himself onto me and starts tickling me.

Oh god. That is my weakness.

I manage to get out. "J-Jack s-stop I-I'm g-gonna pee m-my pants! S-stop!

Jack tickles me harder. "Do you surrender?"

I shake my head.

I manage to get out of his hold and I get up, but don't make it very far.

Jack throws me over his shoulder and starts running, knowing that my head is probably spinning right now.

Jack asks me once again. "Do you surrender?"

I scream. "Never! You should know that your Dauntless cake was delicious!"

I lift my head up about to say something else but then I see all the initiates, Eric, Six, and Four are laughing their heads off.

Looks like Jack notices them too because he puts me down.

I glare at them. "Stop fucking laughing. Do you think we're funny? Are we here for your amusement?"

They immediately shut up except for Four and Eric.

Jack and I glare at them even harder and they stop.

Eric walks past me and whispers. "Did he avenge his Dauntless cake?"

I mumble. "Ass."

He whispers in my ear. "One that you like."

I smirk. "Maybe."

Eric walks away, and Jack gives me a questioning look. I shake my head, later.

Eric shouts. "We'll move onto how to shoot a gun. Four you can teach them the correct stances. Jack and Jackie come with me again."

We follow him into the same training room we were in before.

Eric questions us. "You guys know how to use guns right?"

We nod.

He continues on. "It's the same thing as before, although you won't be using actual guns, but they'll feel like actual ones. These are pellet guns, they shoot and feel like an actual gun, we just don't want the bullets to ricochet off the wall."

We nod and grab a gun.

Eric yells. "Go!"

I shoot as fast and accurately as I can and before I know it I'm done.

I look at Jack but see he's done 5 seconds before I am, but we both didn't miss.

My score was 58 seconds for 20 targets.

I roll my eyes. "I'll beat you when we start fighting."

Jack nods sarcastically. "I'm sure you will."

Eric grins. "You guys bicker a lot."

I nod. "We always have."

Eric nods. "I wanted to inform you guys that so far, your knife and gun skills are better than the Dauntless-born."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nods. "Yup. This is going to tick you off, but you guys are at the same skill level so far."

I groan in frustration.

Eric continues. "Since it looks like I don't need to teach you anything, why don't you guys run 15 laps and when you're done you can go get dinner."

We nod, and the unspoken bet is already in our heads.

I take off running like a maniac, I'm better at running than Jack because I've always liked it because it gave me a sense of freedom.

I see I'm at the front and very quickly I see that I'm done. I just started to break a sweat.

Jack grins. "Well, you have one hour."

I smirk. "I would, but we've had so many competitions today, can we take a break?"

I hold my hand out and Jack shakes it. "Truce."

Eric looks shocked. "Did I just see you guys agree on a truce? Am I going insane?"

I laugh. "You saw correctly."

Eric grins. "Ok, you lunatics, go get some dinner."

I turn to Jack. "Let's just walk there."

He agrees, and we walk silently to the cafeteria.

Since we're a little early to dinner, the line is short. I grab a piece of Dauntless cake and a hamburger.

I sit down with just Jack, since everyone else is training.

We eat quickly, I want to go get another piercing and Jack goes back to the dormitory to probably pass out like a log.

I walk up to Tori's shop and spot her immediately.

I wave. "Hey Tori!"

She smiles. "Hey Jackie, how's initiation?"

I grin widely. "It's going really great, I couldn't be happier. And on that note do you think I can get another piercing."

She grins. "Of course!"

A couple minutes later she's done, and it hurt so much, but it's worth it.

There's no way I can tell Jack I got a nipple piercing.

I walk back to the dormitory and I see that Jack is the only one there.

"Hey Jack."

He grins. "What piercing did you get?"

I shrug. "I decided not to get one, I just talked with Tori."

He nods. "Okay."

We talk a little until all the other initiates come in and then we go to sleep.

Luckily, this time no one cries, so I can get my beauty sleep.

I put on my sweatpants and snuggle myself under the covers.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jackie Pov

I turn over, and I find myself on the ground, landing with a loud thud.

I groan, there's no way I'm going back to sleep now.

I look around the room and see all the initiates are sleeping soundly, lucky.

I glance at the clock and see it's 6:00, we have 30 minutes before Eric and Four wake us up.

A loud grumbling interrupts my thoughts, looks like I need food.

I sluggishly put on my boots, I'll just wear my sweatpants for the day.

I stumble out of the room and run into the one person I don't feel like dealing with this morning, Eric.

Eric grins at me. "Someone piss in your cereal, sleeping beauty?"

I flip him off and continue walking to the cafeteria.

Eric shouts after me. "Who lit the fuse on your tampon?"

I groan. "Bite me!"

Eric yells. "Anytime!"

Pervert.

I walk as fast as my legs will allow me, so I'm probably walking at the pace of a snail.

Great.

I look like a Dauntless so much right now.

"Jackie, is that you?"

I turn around and I see its Uri.

I mumble something along the lines of yes and I want sleep.

Uri grins at me. "You look horrible."

I scowl. "Really? Thanks. Way to make a girl feel better."

Uri's grin turns into a concerned one. "But, seriously, are you okay?"

I nod. "I'm fine, I don't usually get a lot of sleep."

He nods in understanding. "Do you want to grab something to eat and spar together?"

My eyes immediately light up. "Of course! You're going down!"

We walk to the line and grab some stuff to eat and sit down.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever you want to tell yourself, to feel better."

I smirk. "I think when we're done, the only one who'll need to feel better is you."

Uri groans. "I need better comebacks."

I grin. "Yeah, you do. Also, when I kick your ass, Marlene can make you feel better."

Uri looks shocked. "Um... what are you talking about? I don't like Marlene."

I smirk. "Anyone who can see knows you two like each other. "

He smiles softly. "Yeah, I do, but I don't know if I should ask her."

I shove Uri. "Oh, c'mon who wouldn't want you? I'm serious, though, she likes you, I can tell. Pull your balls out of your back pocket and ask her on a date."

He grins. "Okay, and while we're on this subject, what's going on between you and Eric?"

What? I start coughing furiously.

Still laughing, "Nothing, he's just my trainer."

Uri laughs. "To anyone else, Eric would've thrown them off the Chasm for talking back to him, but he didn't when you did."

I nod, but why would Eric ever be interested in me.

Uri abruptly stands up, and grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the training room.

I grin. "Why are you so excited? I wouldn't be excited if I knew I was going to lose."

He rolls his eyes. "You get excited by every little thing."

I smirk. "Can't disagree with that."

We walk into the training room and hop onto the mat.

"By the way, you can't scream for your mommy here." I tease him.

Uri sighs. "Can you not be a smart ass for one second?"

I grin. "I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumbass."

Uri scowls. "Did you just call me a dumbass?"

I nod.

Uri groans. "Fuck you."

I smirk. "Do you really think you can handle me?"

He shouts in frustration. "One second. One tiny second, Jackie."

I smirk. "Are you talking about the fact that you have to be fast because there isn't much for you to work with down there?"

Uri sighs. "Can we just fight or not?"

I grin. "Sure, can we knock each other out?"

"Okay, fine, but I'm just telling you now, you're a crazy bitch."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Can you hear those voices too? Are they saying the same thing?"

Oh, how I just love making people insane.

Uri yells. "Okay, I am leaving right now if you won't shut up."

I got to give it to him, he lasted longer than most.

I raise my hands in surrender. "I'm shutting up."

We both get into our fighting stances, I'll let Uri try to get a hit on me first.

Uri aims for my jaw but at the last second goes for my throat, but I easily block it with my arm and kick him in the side and punch him in the throat.

He staggers back, trying to get air through his throat. I sweep his legs out from underneath him and straddle him.

I whisper. "Hey, Uri, if you think I talk too much let me know and we can talk about it."

He rolls his eyes, and tries to straddle me and pin me down, but I easily escape from his hold and get back up.

I laugh. "Is this all you got?"

His eyes darken, and he rushes forward and tries to tackle me, but I move to the side and use his weight against him, flipping him over and effectively pinning him down.

I raise an eyebrow. "Do you concede?"

He spits out. "No, Dauntless don't concede."

I smirk. "Sorry, I guess I'll have to knock you out."

I punch at his temple and he's immediately out like a light.

I hear slow clapping behind me. "Good job Amity, but he's hardly any competition."

I scowl. "What did I tell you about calling me Amity?"

He smirks. "I didn't hear anything."

I narrow my eyes. "Do not summon my inner bitch. She doesn't play nice."

He comes up closer to me and huskily says, "Maybe I don't want her to play nice."

I smirk, two can play at this. "I can think of some ways she doesn't."

Eric's eyes seem to get darker by the minute. I grin and then turn around, walking away.

I shout. "Have fun getting rid of that issue!"

He growls. "Oh no you don't."

He comes up behind me. "You're not getting out of this so easily."

I smile innocently. "Get out of what?"

He smirks. "I want to see you fight an opponent that will actually be a challenge for you."

I smile. "Now, who could that be?"

He smirks. "Me. Now get in the ring. I've been waiting until I could wipe that smirk off your smart-ass mouth."

I smile. "Did someone binge on bitch flakes this morning?"

He growls. "Don't complain to me after I beat your ass."

I laugh. "In your dreams."

I smirk. "Come at me, big boy, give me everything you got. I don't do nice."

He scoffs. "Neither do I."

I laugh. "Really? And here I thought you were an angel in disguise."

I'll make the first move, but it'll be a bait for him to get closer to me.

I throw a quick punch towards his throat, he easily deflects it and I see his arm moving to punch me in the ribs.

I quickly move to the side, and lift my leg up to kick him, but at the last moment I sweep his legs out from underneath him.

I straddle him and smirk. "I think I like this position."

His eyes darken further, and he flips us over, but I roll out from underneath him before he can fully pin me down.

I get back on my feet and then I hear Uri shout. "Have you lost your fucking mind, Jackie! It's too soon for your funeral!"

I shout back at him but don't take my eyes off Eric as we circle each other. "Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most."

I turn my head to Uri, letting Eric think I'm letting my guard down, but I can see his hand coming closer to my face.

As he's about to punch me, I drop to the ground and slide under his legs, standing up behind him.

I smoothly move backwards and before he has a chance to realize what I'm doing, I jump on his back, flipping us both over, and ending with his head in-between my legs, effectively blocking him from breathing.

I smirk. "Do you concede?"

He shakes his head and grabs my arms and flips me over, but I quickly react and shoot back up, just in time to see a punch coming for my jaw.

I move out of the way and I grab his arm from the side, and twisting it at an unnatural angle, inches away from breaking it, forcing him to kneel on the ground.

I give him a well-aimed punch at his temple and he blacks out, rendering him unconscious.

I turn to Uriah and see that all the Dauntless-born, the initiates, and Four are standing there, frozen, with their jaws wide open.

Four marches up to me. "You're so stupid, Amity."

I scoff. "Damn it, you're rubbing off on me."

He shouts. "Shut up, smartass! You knocked out Eric, he's going to fucking kill you, and no one is going to be able to stop him."

I shout. "What? It's somehow my fault that I can fight? Would you rather I be a weak spluttering mess?"

Four closes the distance we had between us. "I thought you were Dauntless, but I was wrong. You're just a stupid little girl who thinks she is. I hope you had a fun time because it'll be your last."

I scream. "I'm not weak, shut the fuck up, asshole! You're such a jackass, what gives you the right to act like this."

He shouts. "I'm your trainer, you can't speak to me like this!"

I yell. "Oh, but you can? You're such a coward."

I scream, landing on the ground, Four fucking slapped me.

Jack and Uri run up and starts beating the hell out of Four.

I run up to Jack and Uri, clutching my cheek and separate them from Four and I tell them quietly. "I would like nothing to beat the fuck out of him, but we can't end up factionless."

They nod, looking at Four with rage in their eyes.

I look at the mat and see Eric is standing up and looking at Four and Jack and I, with a look of confusion but satisfaction at the look of Four beaten and bruised.

Eric looks at me and moves his head to the direction of the door, and walks out, telling me to follow him, with me still clutching my cheek.

He takes me to a quiet hallway and turns to face me. "Good job on the fight, I'm not happy you knocked me out but it's not towards you. I noticed too late that you were truly a formidable opponent. We need more people like you at Dauntless."

I probably looked shocked. "Um. Thanks."

He looks at me hand still clutching my cheek and slowly takes it off.

All I see is rage in his eyes and he speaks very quietly. "What the hell happened while I was knocked out."

I shake my head and look away from him.

He puts his fingers on my chin, turning my head, forcing me to look at him and he speaks slowly. "I'm not going to ask again, what happened?"

I take a deep breath. "When I knocked you out, apparently all the initiates were watching our fight. Four stormed up to me, telling me how I was stupid for knocking you out and that I'd probably be dead because of that. He said some other stuff how I didn't belong here, and I was just a little girl. So, I mouthed off to him asking what let him talk to me like that. I called him a coward and he slapped me. Uriah and Jack beat him up and then you woke up."

Eric lets out a long string of profanities before sighing and then turning to face me.

"Are you okay?"

I smile. "Yeah, a little hit isn't going to bring me down."

He grins. "I would hope not. Next time we fight, I'll be more prepared."

I scoff. "Keep telling yourself that, the big bruise on the side of your head would beg to differ."

He lets out a deep laugh. "Also, there's a chance that this year the top three initiates will fight a member at the end of initiation. If you lose, then you don't make it into Dauntless."

I grin widely. "Can I please fight you! Oh, and Jack is going to beat the hell out of Four!"

He smirks. "Well, I want you to make it into Dauntless."

I roll my eyes. "What makes you think you're going to win?"

He grins. "Guess we'll see then."

I smile softly. "Guess we will."

Eric smiles hugely. "I just realized, that Four is probably in the infirmary."

I laugh. "You really hate him with a passion."

He nods but then stops letting out a groan. "That means I'll have to teach all the transfers how to fight today."

I smile. "Ouch! I thought you liked me."

Eric rolls his eyes. "I don't hate you."

I scowl. "You wound me."

"Do you think you and Jack can go do a demonstration?"

I nod. "Sure. We should probably go back now."

He nods and motions for me to follow him.

We walk back into the training room and see the transfers sitting there and chatting among themselves.

Eric shouts. "Everyone get the hell off your ass!"

I snicker.

Eric turns to me and speaks quietly. "What's so funny?"

I grin. "How they go from happy to pissing their pants the second you walk into the room."

He lets a small smile pass through his lips.

He shouts out again. "Today, you'll learn how to fight. Jack and Jackie, can you do a demonstration for us?"

We nod and walk up to the mat.

Jack turns to Eric. "No knocking out right?"

Eric nods. "Nope."

Jack smiles at me. "You should be relieved."

I scoff. "Dear brother, you would've ended up in the infirmary if I fought you."

We roll our eyes and Eric shows us the moves he wants us to demonstrate. Easy enough, punch to the jaw, ribs, and throat. Some kicks to the head and stomach.

We quickly demonstrate them and turn to the initiates. "Got it?"

They nod.

They really don't.

Eric shouts. "Everyone grab a bag. Twins you can practice on the mat."

We nod, and Jack asks me quietly. "You're fine right?"

I nod. "Nothing happened, he just said he was surprised that I could beat him but next time he would be more prepared. Is Four in the infirmary?"

Jack nods. "What kind of asshole hits a girl outside of a fight."

I shrug my shoulders. "I feel bad for Six. Wait, do you think he does that to her?"

Jack's eyes go wide. "I have no idea. I really hope not."

I'll have to talk to her later

We get into our fighting stances and I decide to surprise Jack. I run towards him and while he's knees are bent, I jump on them propelling me forward and bringing Jack down with me.

He laughs. "That was new."

I nod.

He pins me down and presses his arm down on my throat. "C'mon dear sis, tap out."

I manage to get out. "No chance in hell."

Mid-laugh I knee him in the groin, hey, never said I didn't fight dirty.

He groans out in pain. "If you damaged my chances of getting some, Jackie, I am going to murder you in your sleep."

I laugh. "Are you sure what little you have satisfies this girl? Because I think you would have better chances fucking yourself, assuming you could even find your dick, considering how small it is."

Jack's jaw drops. "You're horrible. Out of all people, why did I get stuck with you as my sister?"

I pout. "I thought I was your favorite sister!"

Eric interrupts. "Wait, there's another one of you lunatics running around?"

We both burst out laughing, in between tears I tell him. "No, that would be scary, wouldn't it?"

He nods fearfully. "Get back to fighting pansy cakes."

I scream. "No! I'm not a pansy cake!"

He holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Calm down."

I speak quietly. "Did you just tell a woman to calm down? That's like telling Uri to stop eating cake!"

He smirks. "Sorry?"

I laugh. "I'm going to beat your ass so hard after initiation."

He grins. "Okay, whatever floats your boat."

Jack and I continue fighting each other until Eric dismisses us for dinner.

We laugh and jog to the cafeteria. The transfers look like they're about to fall apart and they look at us with shocked looks.

I stop mid-jog and realize that I forgot my jacket in the training room.

I walk back to the training room and see one of the transfers are still there, working on the bag.

I nod my head towards him in acknowledgement.

I walk over to the table and grab my jacket, when I turn back around I see the transfer is a little close for me comfort.

He holds his hand out. "I'm Peter."

I nod. "Great."

As I walk past him he spits out at me. "So, how are you so good at fighting?"

I shrug. "I just practiced a lot before I came here."

He scoffs. "I see the way you are with Eric. You're probably fucking him just to get into Dauntless."

I narrow my eyes. "I'm not fucking with Eric so don't assume that. I can break every single bone in your body and not give a shit."

He laughs. "You know what I think?"

I smirk. "I don't give a shit about what you think."

He tells me anyway. "I think you're a whore and a weak little girl from Amity and always will be."

I narrow my eyes. "You're just a worthless transfer who thinks he's all that who likes picking on girls because it makes himself feel more of a man when in reality he is nothing."

He spats out at me. "You're a bitch."

I roll me eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

I notice his eyes raking over my body. "At least you're hot, otherwise no man would ever want you."

I scoff. "Yep, no doubt about it, your father should have pulled out earlier."

With that I walk away, but he holds his hand and tries to stop me.

I grab his arm and flip him over and tell him quietly. "Leave me the fuck alone or you will regret it. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

I walk out of the room and start making my way to the cafeteria.

I see Uriah and my brother, and I make my way towards them.

I notice everyone staring at me the moment I walk in.

I stare right back at them. "Why are you all staring at me."

Some Dauntless speaks up. "You're the Amity transfer who knocked out Eric in a fight right?"

I nod and silently make my way to Uri and my brother.

Uri mumbles something while his mouth is stuffed full of Dauntless cake.

He repeats it. "Where were you?"

"I forgot my jacket at the training room." I tell him.

He nods. "I still can't believe that you beat Eric in a fight."

I laugh. "Me too but I also had the element of surprise."

I eat the rest of my dinner quietly and I make my way to the dorms and I notice no one is there.

I go to the showers and strip my clothes off. I really would like hot water.

I close my eyes and just relax, cleaning myself and not worrying about anything.

I feel hands on my waist and I'm about to punch the fuck out of them until I feel a knife on my neck. The person grabs my breasts and gropes them, feeling them and brings his hands down to my vagina.

 _C'mon you can do something._

 _But he has a knife!_

 _He could kill you!_

 _But I don't want to get raped and I want to rip his motherfucking head off._

He puts on finger in me, adds another and starts pumping furiously and then stops. I feel pure panic coursing through my veins. I turn around and see its Peter, naked. He runs the knife down my body and stops at my side and drags the knife into my skin.

That hurts like a motherfucker.

He laughs. "Damn Amity, you're hot."

I have to take the bad way out of this because he has a knife.

I walk up to him and put my arm on his shoulder. "Thanks, Peter, so are you."

He smirks. "I knew you were a whore."

Asshole.

I smirk. "Maybe just for you."

I feel his grip on the knife loosen and I swiftly grab the knife from him and put it against his throat.

I scowl at him. "You sick bastard, don't you ever come near me or I will kill you."

He smirks. "I bet you enjoyed it when I saw you."

I've had enough of him. I punch him in his temple and he slumps against the wall, knocked out.

I quickly dress and rush out of the dorms and go back into the cafeteria.

I immediately see Eric and I quickly walk over to him.

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

I slam the bloody knife down onto the table, fury blazing in my eyes. "Next time, be careful where you put knives."

He's about to speak but then I turn and walk out of the cafeteria towards the infirmary. I can feel the wound bleeding through my shirt, great!

I walk into the infirmary and see there's one nurse.

I walk up to her. "Hi, can you take a look at a gash I have on my stomach?"

She nods and leads me to a table.

She pulls my shirt up and looks at me with questioning eyes.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it, please."

She nods. "It's a deep cut, it will need stitches, and I'm sorry but it'll leave a scar."

I nod. "It's okay, it'll be a reminder of how I didn't give up and I fought."

She smiles and proceeds to cut my gash but immediately stops from the commotion outside our area.

I hear someone yell. "Where the fuck is she? I know she's here!"

God. It's Eric.

I hear the nurse that's taking care of me saying that he can't just burst into here.

He ignores her, and he rips open the curtain, his eyes falling to where I got cut from the knife.

He growls. "Explain. Now!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine, but don't yell at me when I'm done. I have no patience for that."

I sigh. "I'll start from when I went to go back to the training room to get my jacket. A transfer I didn't recognize was at the punching bag and when I turned around he was behind me and was saying some stuff that isn't important."

Eric stops me. "What. Did. He. Say?"

I sigh heavily. "He said that my ranking was due to the fact I was fucking you and that I was a weak little girl from Amity, a whore and a bitch. He tried to lay a hand on me, but I flipped him over and threatened him. His name is Peter I don't know his last name.

Eric nods at me to continue. "After dinner, I went to go take a shower and no one was in the dorms. I was closing my eyes in the shower and then I felt hands on my waist. A-and he.."

I turn away from Eric, god, I can't do this.

Eric whispers softly. "I need to know, please."

I take a deep breath. "He put a knife up to my neck, so I couldn't do anything unless I got him distracted. He was naked behind me. H-he then started t-to grope me and touch me and then his hands got down there. H-he put them inside of me. He then dragged the knife along my body and cut me. I played along and got him distracted and he loosened the knife and I knocked him out. I didn't do anything else because I needed to get out of there."

I look over at Eric and see pure fury in his eyes. "I'm going to kill him. That motherfucking bastard."

I chuckle. "I wouldn't mind to see him dead at the bottom of the Chasm."

Eric looks over at me. "He didn't…?"

I shake my head. "No."

He lets out a breath. "Thank god."

I whisper. "I don't want to go back to the dorms. I don't care if it makes me coward. I j-just can't."

He nods. "It doesn't. The fact that you aren't crying like an idiot shows that."

I smile weakly. "Thanks."

He smiles softly. "Can you walk?"

I nod.

He puts an arm around me. "Let's go."

We walk until we get to an apartment, I would assume its his.

He opens the door for me and I see its neatly organized, with black, red, and dark grey furniture.

He smiles. "I can take the couch and you can take my bed."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch."

He leads me to his bedroom. God, its huge, I could stay here forever.

I scoff. "Are you kidding me? This bed is big enough for both of us, we can share it."

He smiles softly. "Okay, but I don't sleep with a shirt. Is that a problem?"

I shake my head.

I'm already in sweatpants and a t-shirt so I just crawl underneath the cover, its freezing in here.

I hear Eric taking off his clothes and I feel the bed dip next to me, and him crawling underneath the covers.

I'm so cold I can't go to sleep.

I hear Eric laugh. "I can feel you shaking."

I scoff. "Because its freezing in here!"

I feel Eric coming closer to me, and I feel his arm and leg wrap around me. "For body heat, is that okay?"

I nod. "Yeah."

I feel Eric putting his head on my shoulder, and I don't really mind, for some reason.

Shortly after that, I fall asleep to Eric's warmth enveloping me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own divergent and all rights go to Veronica Roth

Chapter 5

Jackie Pov

I groan and try to stretch out, but I can't, and the dorm bed seems much comfier, for some reason, and not like I'm sleeping on the floor.

I squint my eyes open and take a look at my surroundings and I'm greeting with one thing I'd never thought I'd see.

Eric, who's currently wrapped around me like a warm cocoon.

I move my legs and I am greeted with searing pain and the events of last night come rushing back to me.

That fucker, I swear, I am going to kill him one day, that is if Eric doesn't beat me to it.

Eric nuzzles my shoulder with his head. "You okay?"

I smile softly. "I'm better, really. By any chance do we have fights today?"

I feel Eric nodding his head. "Yeah, we do. I'm assuming you want to fight Peter, so you'll have a good excuse for beating the shit out of him. I'm going to talk to Max, after you fight Peter, about what he did."

I grin and laugh. "Thank you, really, and you know me so well already!"

Eric sighs. "We have to get up now."

I groan. "No! I'll miss you so much!"

Eric laughs. "I'm going to be at the fights, so you'll see me."

He's thinks I'm talking about him!

I roll my eyes. "No, you nitwit, I'm talking to your bed."

Eric gasps loudly. "What? You only like me for my bed? I'm hurt!"

I scoff. "Are you kidding me? With a bed like this you're never getting rid of me no matter how much you want to!"

Eric smiles. "I'd never want to get rid of you."

I smile. "Good to know."

Eric untangles himself from me and I'm immediately hit with a blast of cold air.

"Eric!" I whine.

I open my arms to him, pulling him towards me and he falls back onto the bed, enveloping me with his warmth.

He grins. "Miss me?"

I roll my eyes. "Its freakishly cold in here and you're hot so."

Eric smirks. "I'm happy you think I'm hot."

Of course, he's going to think I meant that he was hot. Cocky bastard.

I groan. "I meant body warmth, dumbass."

Eric laughs. "So, did you want to eat breakfast here?"

Aw, he's so cute, he has a vulnerable and hoping look in his eyes.

I smile. "I assumed we would."

He smiles and then gets up, giving me a view of his abs. Oh god. His abs. They're well, well-defined, but he's not overly bulky. Just the right amount of muscular.

With every movement he makes, his muscles ripple, giving me a lip-licking view. In fact, I do lick my lips but hardly notice it.

I didn't get to appreciate them when it was dark last night, my eyes are slowly drifting lower down his body until I hear Eric laugh.

"Like the view?"

Lucky for me, I'm a pro at playing this game.

Hey, it takes two to tango, specifically the horizontal tango.

I lick my lips, noticing Eric's eyes following where my tongue goes. "I fucking love it."

At this point, Eric's eyes are almost black from the lust I can clearly see.

I didn't think I had this much of an effect on him. If I'm honest, it's turning me on.

Eric's voice is husky when he speaks. "Maybe you should show me how much you fucking love it, because I'm a little confused."

I get off the bed, and walk up to him, swaying my hips a little more than usual. "Maybe I will. Maybe right now even."

Eric grabs my hips and pulls me close to him and brings his mouth up to my ear. "I don't think I'd mind if you showed me right now."

I bring my arms up to Eric's neck and I wrap them around him and capture his lips with mine, biting his bottom lip in the process, eliciting a groan from him. His fingers curve around my neck, plunging into my hair, gripping it, while he traces his tongue over mine in a ferocious pattern.

Eric grabs my ass and pulls me even closer to him, breaking the kiss and bringing his head down to my neck. He kisses down it, and he reaches my pulse point and skillfully sucks on it making me moan, loudly, might I add.

His hands travel up and down my body, while he's sucking and biting on my neck, leaving me with multiple hickies, no doubt about it.

We break apart from each other, panting hard leaving me wanting and needing.

I look down and I see Eric feels the same way, or that very noticeable hard-on he's spotting does.

I look into his eyes and I see a mixture of lust, passion, confusion, but also adoration. I don't regret what we just did, and I hope he doesn't either.

Eric is the first one to break the silence. "I'm sorry- "

Oh, this is not happening.

I shut him up by latching my lips onto his, kissing him softly, but still with all the passion from before. He tenses up but then kisses me back, tenderly.

We break apart once more.

I grin at him. "Don't you dare say you're sorry because I'm sure as hell not."

Eric lets out a sigh of relief. "I don't regret it, just no one can know about us until after your initiation, because relationships between an initiate and a Dauntless member are strictly prohibited."

I gasp, I forgot, I'm wearing the clothes I wore last night. They'll know I wasn't there.

Eric furrows his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head. "I just realized that I don't have any clothes."

"I think I have some running shorts and a t-shirt."

I raise an eyebrow.

Eric sighs. "They're from when we have to play Candor or Dauntless."

I laugh. "I can't wait to see what the Dauntless version of that is!"

Eric walks to a closet and pulls some clothes out for me.

I nod my head and he leads me to the bathroom.

As soon as I step in, I start shrieking in pure joy.

Eric rushes in. "What happened!?"

I jump up and down, pointing at his shower. "Pretty please, Eric! Can I take a shower? It looks so… heavenly."

I never ever want to leave his bathroom, I don't even care if I'll look like a raisin, it's so worth it!

Eric sighs and looks deep in thought. "Fine, I guess you can, but you have to be quick."

I jump up and down. "Yes!"

I walk up to Eric and shove him out of the room. I close the door and start to strip.

I walk into the shower and turn the handle, and hot water lands on me from the sides and the ceiling.

This is amazing, almost as amazing when Eric and I kissed. I've kissed people before, but I've never felt that, connection. It was like sparks came when we kissed, almost like we're meant to be.

I still feel that need between my legs and its increasing the more I think about Eric.

I slid my hands down to my vagina and start to stroke my clit fiercely. I close my eyes and I imagine Eric is doing this to me.

 _Eric smirks. "You like this, don't you?" He pinches my clit with his thumb and forefinger._

 _He strokes my clit and leans down, having his head in between my legs._

" _Answer me, Jackie!" His warm breath tickles the inside of my thighs._

 _I moan. "Yes, yes, Eric, I-I, fucking love it!"_

 _He opens his mouth and lets his tongue taste me, and god, please save me. The tongue piercing he has, is sexy as hell. I feel the cool metal and the warmth of his tongue up and down my clit._

 _Eric abruptly stops, and I whine. "Please, d-don't stop!"_

 _He inserts his finger in me, and moves fast and hard, giving it to me rough. He adds another finger and at the same time bites the inside of my thigh, hard._

 _I scream out. "Eric!"_

 _I climax and let my orgasm overtake me. It was earthshattering._

 _I sound like a porn star at this point._

I open my eyes and I see that I'm in the shower, damn, that was intense. I pant hard, and calm myself down, breathing in and out.

I can't help but think how it would feel in reality. I've never felt this way towards someone and so fast.

I quickly scrub my body and wash my hair. I step out of the shower and put my hair up, wrapping myself in a towel.

I look into the mirror, and I was right, I have several noticeable hickies lining my neck. Lucky for me, I always keep a little bottle of concealer in my sweatpants. I'll put it on before I leave.

Within no time, I'm dressed, and I exit the bathroom begrudgingly.

I will see this bathroom again!

I walk towards the kitchen and I see Eric cooking pancakes.

I come up behind him and wrap my arms around him and he immediately tenses up but then remembers its me.

I grin. "Did you mean to give me so many hickies?

He turns around and laughs. "Yes, I did and did you have fun in there?"

No way. He didn't hear me! Right?

My eyes grow wide. "Um. yeah. You didn't hear anything did you?"

Eric's grin only grows wider and I turn a deeper shade of red.

"You heard didn't you."

"Yup." Popping the P.

I groan and cover my face in embarrassment.

Eric takes my hand off my face and slyly smirks. "I thought it was sexy as hell though. Hearing my girlfriend pleasure herself is a sight."

I tilt my head. "Girlfriend?"

Eric clears his throat and looks down. "I, uh, assumed, sorry."

I take Eric's face in my hands and press a soft kiss onto his lips. "I'm honored that you'd want me to be your girlfriend, although I'm a little confused as to why."

Eric gazes into my eyes. "That's easy. You're brave as hell, you don't take crap from anyone, you're hilarious, smart, beautiful, sexy, and if anything, I'm the one who's lucky to have you."

I never thought I'd hear those words from him. I really don't see why everyone is scared of him.

I smile softly. "No one's ever told me that."

He shyly smiles. "Well, now I will."

He leans down to kiss me, fiercely, full of fiery passion. I kiss him back with an equal amount of fervor. He runs his tongue down my piercing and I do the same, tugging on it a little. Eric lets out a growl, I never thought anyone could make a growl sexy, but here he is.

Our tongues dance around each other, trying to get each other to concede. I give in and Eric explores my mouth, giving each other tastes of what's to come.

His hands reach down to my ass, giving it a light squeeze, and I moan gripping onto Eric's hair.

"Harder Eric!" I moan, and he obliges.

I push him forwards, without breaking the kiss, and we continue on the couch.

He pins me down, and attacks my neck with playful nips and kisses. My hands can't stop touching him, they need to feel every inch of him.

I let my hands drift down to his ass, and as I suspected, it's amazing. Round and firm and perfectly squeezable, the kind of ass that requires holding. He bites down hard on my pulse point at the same time I squeeze his ass and I scream out while he moans.

"Eric!"

I move, pinning Eric down this time and straddling him. I need to feel his skin against mine.

I kiss down his neck, biting down, marking what's mine just as he did. Eric moans and I let out a whimper in response.

I grind my hips into him and he does the same, tilting upwards to meet me.

"Ohh, Eric, yes right there!" I moan.

He runs his hands up and down me, reaching to my full breasts and cups as much as he can into his hands.

I can feel my nipples getting harder by the second. Eric flips us over, so he's on top of me once again.

I feel it press against my thigh. He feels enormous.

"See what you do to me?" Eric whispers in my ear.

I can't even formulate sentences at this point.

Eric presses against me once again. "Answer me, Jackie."

"Yes, yes, I do!" I whimper out.

I grip the bottom of his shirt and I'm about to take it off when I smell something burning. I stop and sit up abruptly, and I see Eric looking at me with hurt and confusion.

I point to the stove. "Your pancakes are burning."

Eric's eyes grow wide with realization and he rushes over to the stove, and turns it off.

He nods in thanks but still panting hard just as I am. "We are continuing this later."

I nod and get up calming myself down. He goes over to the stove and puts some pancakes onto my plate along with some orange juice, and does the same for himself.

Eric shrugs. "They aren't all burned."

I nod. "Yup."

I finish up my breakfast and go over to the sink to do the dishes. Eric wraps his arms around me. "You don't have to do the dishes, you know."

I smile. "I know, but I want to."

I wash the dishes with Eric still behind me, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. I admit, I could get used to this.

I finish up and we just smile, gazing into each other's eyes. I know it's incredibly cheesy, but I can't help it.

We're interrupted by loud pounding on the door. Our eyes grow wide in alarm. Eric points to the bathroom and I run into it, closing the door.

"If someone isn't dead right now, there will be after you." Eric yells.

I hear the door being opened.

Eric groans. "What are you doing here, Tris?"

Who's Tris?

"Jack, one of the transfers, is freaking out because his sister, Jackie, didn't come back to the dorms last night and wasn't there in the morning."

Shit. I forgot about Jack, he's probably going out of his mind. How in the world do I tell him about Peter?

I can almost feel Eric rolling his eyes. "I saw her this morning, early, she was going for a run and I asked her what she was doing, and she said she couldn't sleep even though she got back to the dorms late. I told her to not break curfew and she nodded and went back to running."

I hear Tris sigh. "Okay, I'll go now."

I hear the door being slammed and I rush out of the bathroom. "What do I tell Jack?"

Eric sighs. "Tell him exactly what I told Tris, but you have to tell him about Peter."

I rub my forehead. "How exactly do I tell my brother that I was almost raped and stabbed by Peter?"

Eric wraps me into a hug. "You just tell him, I know that isn't what you want to hear but he'll make sure Peter never comes near you if I'm not there."

He thinks I'm weak?

"I'm not saying you're weak, you're sure as hell not, and I know you're probably thinking that. I just can't see anything happen to you."

I bury my head into his shoulder and nod.

Eric sighs. "I don't want you too, but you should probably leave before Tris gets any more suspicious."

I furrow my eyebrows and ask quietly. "Who's Tris, Eric?"

Eric rubs my shoulders. "I forgot you didn't know."

Is she one of his fuck buddies or something?

I pull back from him. "Know what, Eric?"

"Oh, no it's not what you're thinking! Tris is Six she doesn't want people to know her real name because she thinks it'll intimidate them or something."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Oh, okay. I'll get going but I first have to put some concealer over the hickies. Jack would have a heart attack."

I go into the bathroom and quickly apply it over the darkening hickies. I leave the bathroom and go up to Eric.

I press my lips to his softly and start walking away. I open the door and check left and right to see if anyone is coming.

I see no one is coming so I make a mad dash for the stairs and I run to the cafeteria with no one suspecting I was with Eric. Luckily for me, I have a light sheen of sweat on me, so it looks like I was running for hours.

I see Jack sitting down, fidgeting and looking like he's freaking out. I see Uri doing the same.

I walk up to the table and hit Jack in the back of his head playfully. "Hey."

Jack and Uriah's eyes go wide with shock and then anger.

Jack speaks first. "Where the hell were you Jackie? Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come to the dorms and weren't there this morning!"

I sling my arm around Jack's shoulders. "I was walking around late last night because I didn't feel like sleeping and this morning I woke up early, so I went for a run."

Jack and Uri sigh deeply.

Uri rubs his face. "Please tell us next time."

I nod. "I will."

I turn to Jack and whisper in his ear. "Can I talk to you, but not here?"

Jack gives me a questioning look but nods.

I give Uri an apologetic look. "Sorry, I need to talk to Jack."

Uri nods.

Jack and I walk out of the cafeteria and I lead him to a hallway where I know not many people go.

Jack sighs. "So, what's up?"

I take a deep breath and prepare myself. "Do you know who Peter is?"

Jack nods. "Yeah, he's a transfer from Candor and there's something very off about him."

I scoff. "You're not wrong about that."

Jack tilts his head. "What are you talking about?"

I close my eyes. "So when I was getting my jacket that I left in the training room I saw he was working on the punching bag. When I turned around he was a little too close for comfort. He started teasing me about how I'm weak and that shit and when I went to leave he grabbed my arm and threatened me. I flipped him over, threatened him and left."

I hear Jack mutter. "Ass."

I mumble. "There's more."

"After dinner, I went to go take a shower because no one was there so I thought I'd have peace and quiet. I was showering when I felt hands on my waist, I was about to fight the guy, when I felt a knife be pressed to my throat. H-he put his hands over my breasts and he put h-his fingers in me. I turned around and saw it was Peter, I played along until he got distracted and then I took the knife from him and knocked him out. He was able to cut me deep, though."

Jack roars. "He is dead! DEAD! No one messes with my sister! That bastard, today is going to be his last fucking day in this world!"

Jack punches the wall, creating a hole in it. I quietly pull his arm back. "I want him dead too, but we can't because we'll end up factionless. When we fight, one of us is bound to fight him, so we can beat the hell out of him there."

Jack deeply sighs. "I still want to kill him. Can I see where he cut you?"

I nod and lift my shirt off. I see Jack clenching his teeth and closing and opening his hands.

Jack paces, trying to calm himself down. "We have to tell someone!"

I put my hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "I told Eric and he's going to talk to Max."

He releases a sigh. "Okay, that's good, I trust Eric."

I'm not sure how much you'll trust Eric after you find out that he's my boyfriend.

I jump on his back. "Let's go to the training room, we have fights today."

Jack takes off running, because he knows how much I love piggyback rides.

Laughing, we make it to the training room and see Eric, Tris, Four and a couple other initiates are there already. Peter hasn't arrived though yet.

Jack and I make some small talk until we both spot Peter walk in.

If glares could kill, Eric's and Jack's would.

I notice Jack about to get up and Eric does too, so he quickly starts his speech.

"Initiates, today you will fight each other. If you beat a higher ranked opponent rather than a lower one you move up higher. But, if you lose to a low-ranked opponent you move a lot of spots down."

Eric walks over to a board and flips it over, showing who we're fighting. Yes! I'm fighting Peter! I see Jack is fighting a guy named Edward.

Eric shouts. "First pair, get into the ring!"

I walk into the ring and see Peter is smirking at me. Oh I am so going to punch that smirk off, hard.

"You fight until one of you can't continue!" Eric tells us.

I bounce in excitement. "We get to knock each other out!?"

Eric nods but Four interrupts. "No, you fight until one of you concedes."

I glare at him. He's sporting some nasty bruises from Jack and Uri.

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric tells Four while rolling his eyes.

Four glares at Eric.

Eric motions for us to get started.

Peter laughs at me. "Aw, are you going to cry, you should've stayed in Amity. Or are you going to be a whore like you were- "

I cut him off by landing a hard uppercut on his jaw.

Peter stumbles back. "You bitch!"

I laugh. "I know, and someone's got to be."

He lunges towards me, but I simply step to the side and land three lightning fast punches to the side of his ribs.

He groans in pain and I sweep his legs out from under him and kick him hard right where I just punched him.

I tease him. "Aw, Peter, are you going to cry just like the weak, limp fucker you are?"

He gets up, but I kick him in the side, sending him stumbling back. I punch him in his eye and jaw, and I round kick him in his ribs. This time he falls to the ground, so I knee him in the groin, laughing while he's groaning in pain.

I scoff. "Why'd that knee to the groin hurt you? There's nothing there anyway!"

I see Eric and Jack laughing but everyone else looks at me in shock.

I kick him in the ribs again when he's down. Fucking bastard, you deserve it!

I lean down over him and punch him repeatedly in the face.

"You deserve it!" _punch._ "Bastard!" _punch._ "I hate you!" _punch._ "Twat!" _punch._ "Ass!" _punch._

I get up and kick him in the ribs over and over. All I'm seeing is red, hot fury and I can't stop kicking him even though he's unconscious.

I feel strong arms lifting me up and I thrash and kick at them.

"Stop it, you won. Leave and take a breather." Four tells me.

I shout. "Get your hands off of me!"

I keep kicking at Four.

"Calm the fuck down then!" Four shouts at me.

I hear Eric yelling. "Let go of her, now!"

Four lets me down and I storm out of the room.

I hear Jack yelling to follow me but Four tells him to stay because he has a fight.

Ass.

I hear footsteps follow me, so I turn around and see its Eric.

I rush into his arms. "I didn't want to stop. He deserved every second of it. No, he deserves worse."

Eric wraps his arms around me. "He does deserve worse. I'm proud of you though, you won that fight and he didn't get a single touch on you."

"Thanks." I whisper.

After a little of just standing there wrapped in each other's arms I've calmed down.

We separate and walk back to the training room silently.

I walk in and I see Jack won his fight and some other initiates won theirs.

Jack runs up to me and hugs me. "Good job, Jackie. I don't think he'll be leaving the infirmary any time soon."

I grin. "Good job on your fight, sorry I didn't see it."

He shrugs. "It's okay, I think we'll have more fights in the future."

I smile, and we take a seat and watch the last fight between two girls.

The larger of the two girls win and Four declares her the winner.

Four shouts. "You're dismissed for the day, and tomorrow we're fighting again."

Jack and I walk out, with grins on our faces.

Jack playfully punches me. "I think we deserve some cake."

I laugh. "That we do."

We walk over to the line, grab some food and take a seat. I see Eric coming over to us and I raise an eyebrow.

He sits down and addresses the both of us. "I talked to Max about what happened, and he said you get to choose whether you want him factionless or dead. He would be factionless anyway because by the time he gets out of the infirmary he'll be at the bottom of the ranks."

Jack and I exchange glances and we answer at the same time. "Dead."

I explain further. "When he becomes factionless, what's to say he won't do the same to another woman."

Eric and Jack nod in agreement.

"I'll go inform Max. He doesn't need to have a trial because there's footage of what he did." He gets up and begins to walk away but I stop him.

"Do you want to sit with us?"

He shrugs. "Sure."

He goes to sit down, and I take a piece of Dauntless cake and fling it at his face.

I swear the whole dining hall goes deathly silent, waiting for Eric's reaction.

Eric simply takes a piece of Dauntless cake and throws it right back at me.

I laugh and lick the rest of the cake off my face.

Eric notices everyone is staring at us. "Stop staring."

Everyone immediately obeys him.

I stare at Eric. "How did you do that?"

Eric shrugs. "People are scared of me and I'm a leader so."

Jack answers this time. "Well, we aren't scared of you."

Eric smiles and goes back to his lunch.

In the corner of my eye I see Uri skipping up to us. "How'd your fights go?"

I smile. "We both won."

Uri smiles. "Me too!"

Uri turns pale when he notices Eric is here. "Um, hey Eric."

Eric nods in response.

Marlene walks in and Uri follows her every movement.

I nudge Uri. "Go talk to her!"

Uri whines. "I want to tell her I like her, but I don't know how to Jackie!"

I roll my eyes and smack the back of his head. "You know nothing about girls. If I was her I'd want you to take me to the net and we'd lie down on it and look at the stars and you'd tell me how you feel."

Uri grins. "That is a great idea! I'll blindfold her and take her there and tell her how I feel."

I nod. "Now, get up and talk to her, she's just a girl and you're just a guy. It's that simple."

Uri gets up and I see Marlene's face light up when she sees him.

Eric laughs. "He really can't see how much she likes her."

I shake my head. "Nope."

I look down at my plate and see there's no more Dauntless cake. I glance at Jack and see him chewing as fast as he can.

I glare at him. "I'm giving you a 5 second head start before I castrate your balls."

Jack's eyes go wide, and he takes off running.

Eric laughs. "I'm pretty sure he just pissed his pants."

I grin. "I know he did. Looks like his 5 seconds are up. I'll see you later!"

I wave at Eric and take off running while shouting. "I will avenge my love! You're going to beg for your balls when I'm done with you, Jack!"

Where could he have gone?

I run to the dorms and I open the door. "Jack! You're in trouble, if you don't talk to Eric in 2 minutes you're factionless!" I lie through my teeth.

I see Jack shoot out of the covers about to run.

I smirk. "Joking."

His eyes grow wide.

I jump on the bed and tackle him, twisting his arm back.

"Never, ever take my cake again!"

Jack whimpers. "Okay, okay, I won't!"

I laugh. "Pansycake."

I get off him and I stare at the ceiling. "Do you think I made the right choice to have Peter be killed?"

Jack nods. "You did, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your brother and I want to kill him with my bare hands."

"Thanks." I tell him softly.

I feel my eyes begin to close and I try to keep them open, but I'm just so tired.

I let sleep take me away and I close my eyes knowing I'm safe in Jack's arms.


End file.
